1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to a securement system for securing a catheter to a patient. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a transparent securement system for securely supporting a catheter on a patient and protecting a catheterization site.
2. Background of Related Art
It is common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. Often, it becomes desirable to maintain such catheterization over an extended period of time during the treatment of a patient. In order to keep the catheter or other medical line properly positioned for the duration of treatment, the catheter or medical line may be secured to the patient in a variety of ways. Most commonly, this involves taping the catheter or medical line to the patient. Additionally, a transparent dressing is applied over a portion of the catheter or medical line to protect the catheterization site while enabling visual observation.
Securing a catheter with tape upon the patient traditionally is cumbersome and has certain drawbacks. The use of tape at the insertion site can retain dirt or other contaminant particles, potentially leading to infection of the patient. Tape also fails to limit catheter motion and, therefore, contributes to motion related complications like phlebitis, infiltration, and catheter migration. Additionally, removal of the tape can itself cause undesired motion of the catheter upon the patient.
Tape and transparent dressings also require periodic changes. The frequent, often daily, removal and reapplication of adhesive tape to the skin of the patient may excoriate the skin in the area around the dressing. Such repeated applications of tape over the catheter or medical line can additionally lead to the build up of adhesive residue on the outer surface of the catheter or medical line. This residue can result in contaminants adhering to the catheter itself, increasing the likelihood of infection of the insertion site. This residue may also make the catheter or medical line stickier and more difficult to handle for healthcare providers.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient system for securing a catheter to a patient that enables a clinician to monitor the catheter and catheter insertion site for infection, irritation and other associated complications.